vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aqua (Kingdom Hearts)
|-|Aqua= |-|Keyblade Armor= Summary The only one of her trio of friends to become a Keyblade Master. Aqua is tasked with looking after Terra to keep him from succumbing to darkness, and to bring Ventus back to the Land of Departure after he runs away from home. Specializing in magic instead of physical fighting like the other heroes, Aqua's promotion above Terra and Ven and her natural urge to try and guide them leads to their friendship fracturing when she seems to be acting superior to them. Her name is Latin for "water", while Kairi's name in Japanese means "sea". The only connection between the two is that Aqua met Kairi in Radiant Garden in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and put a protective spell on her necklace, which later brought Kairi to Destiny Islands. Kairi, by accidentally touching Aqua's Keyblade during this time, also inherited the Keyblade from Aqua. The official Japanese website refers to Aqua as the "Dancing Waters Forming Bonds" (絆繋ぐ舞水 Kizuna Tsunagu Busui). Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Aqua Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Female Age: In her late teens to early 20's Classification: Human, Keyblade Wielder and Master, One of the Seven Guardians of Light Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Energy Projection, Time Manipulation (in the form of slowing down and stopping time), Electromagnetism and Gravity Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Elemental Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Spatial Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Transmutation, The ability to blind, confuse, and put her foes to sleep with magic, Expert Swordswoman, Can boost her stats tremendously via various Command Styles and D-Links, Can breathe in space, Can create chains of light to constrict her enemies (Shown able to bind hundreds of Heartless together at once) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Bested Ventus-Vanitas, who at the time wielded the completed χ-Blade, an object presumably equal to a complete Kingdom Hearts and even stronger than Twilight Xemnas, who had only merged with a broken Kingdom Hearts, defeated both Hades and the Ice Titan who should both measure up to Zeus, is one of the most powerful magic users in the series rivaling the likes of those such as King Mickey and Maleficent) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Managed to keep up with Vanitas and Terra-Xehanort in a duel, capable of traveling between worlds traveling between worlds each reside in different solar systems in short periods of time, fought and defeated Monstro who vastly outpaced the Highwind in KH1 Highwind has shown to be capable of travelling between worlds, which exist in different solar systems, in merely 130 seconds) Lifting Strength: Class M+ Striking Strength: Class XPJ (Countered strikes from and physically held her ground against Ventus-Vanitas and Terranort, even managing to overpower the former after an extended clash of Keyblades) Durability: Solar System level (Survived the explosive destruction of the χ-Blade, which likely held power greater than that of even Twilight Xemnas) Stamina: High (Survived in the Realm of Darkness, which erodes the Heart, without the protection of Keyblade Armor and a Black Coat for an extended period of time, being assaulted by countless Heartless all the while) Range: Extended melee range with regular attacks, Tens of metres (several dozen) with Keyblade telepathy, Thousands of kilometers with magic Standard Equipment: Various recovery items such as Potions, Ethers, and Elixirs *'Keyblade:' By channeling one's strength of heart, the user can summon a Keyblade to use in battle. Through use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power. Aqua's Keyblade is Rainfell, a Keyblade from the Realm of Light. It lacks in reach but offers a balanced boost to both physical attacks and magical attacks. It is later transformed into the Stormfell, offering greater reach and even greater boosts to her attacks. After losing it and her armor upon failing to save Terra from Xehanort's influence, she begins wielding Eraqus's Keyblade, the Master's Defender, an even more potent Keyblade with excellent reach. *'Keyblade Armor:' Normally kept as a simple shoulder plate when not in use, Aqua can activate it at any time by placing his hand on it, covering her from head to toe in a futuristic suit of armor with silver, black, navy-blue, and dun highlights. This suit of armor protects Aqua from the Darkness and attacks that would directly target the Heart (soul) in addition to letting her survive the vacuum of space. She lost it to Terra-Xehanort while trying to save Terra's heart, with it resting inside a hidden chamber in Castle Oblivion ever since. Intelligence: The first among her friends to be recognized as a Keyblade Master, Aqua is an extremely accomplished Keyblade wielder. Specializing in the use of magic, Aqua gracefully dances around the battlefield while pelting foes with a variety of powerful spells, being arguably the most skilled Keyblade Wielder in the series short of Master Xehanort in this regard. She fights with almost dance-like grace, gliding and cartwheeling around the battlefield, utilizing unique variations of the common magic spells and specializing in the use of water, ice, and light in particular. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Command Styles Command Styles are special forms that Aqua and her friends can use by repeatedly using specific types of attacks. Once activated, they provide a dramatic boost to their combat abilities and often imbue their attacks with elemental properties. *'Spellweaver:' Aqua uses the power of light to telekinetically control her Keyblade and increase her magical power and attack range. Her finisher has her assault foes with balls of light as she attacks with her Keyblade and finishing foes with a pirouette that releases arcs of magic. *'Ghost Drive:' Aqua's channels the power of darkness to drastically increase her speed and allow her to blitz opponents with swift rushing attacks and bursts of teleportation. Shotlocks Shotlocks are powerful abilities that allow Aqua to lock on to multiple targets or focus on a single target before unleashing a powerful barrage of attacks on all of them, dealing massive damage in the process. *'Bubble Blaster:' Aqua unleashes a torrent of bubbles from the tip of her Keyblade, dealing explosive water damage to all foes caught by them. *'Prism Rain:' Aqua fires several salvos of colorful homing projectiles that converge on the target to deal heavy magic damage. *'Lightbloom:' Aqua's most powerful Shotlock, she spins around while firing homing blasts of light in all directions, dealing massive damage to all foes caught by this attack. Finishers and Exclusive Attacks *'Barrier:' Unlike her friends, Aqua generates an omnidirectional barrier to block incoming attacks instead of blocking them with her Keyblade, leaving no blind spots. **'Barrier Surge:' Aqua rushes forward while casting Barrier, deflecting incoming attacks and knocking aside foes in the process. *'Glacier:' One of Aqua's strongest attacks, she flash freezes all nearby enemies before sending them skyward with an icy gust of wind. *'Magic Hour:' Her single strongest attack, she teleports all around the field, diving onto foes and leaving behind devastating pillars of light that deal massive damage on contact. *'Raging Storm:' Aqua's exclusive variation of Firaga, she generates three pillars of flame that rotate around her and deal damage to anyone who dares to approach her. *'Thundaga Shot:' Fires a Thundaga spell concentrated into a fast-moving projectile. Gallery Keyblades Rainfell_KHBBS.png|Rainfell|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Rainfell 200px-Stormfall_KHBBS.png|Stormfall|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Stormfall 200px-Master's_Defender_KHBBSFM.png|Master's Defender|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Master%27s_Defender Command Styles Ghost_Drive_(Finisher)_KHBBS.gif|Ghost Drive's Finisher|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Ghost_Drive Spellweaver_KHBBS.gif|Spellweaver's Finisher|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Spellweaver Shotlocks Prism_Rain_KHBBS.gif|Prism Rain|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Prism_Rain Lightbloom_KHBBS.gif|Lightbloom|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Lightbloom Finishers and Exclusive Attacks Glacier_KHBBS.gif|Glacier|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Glacier_(Command) Magic_Hour_KHBBS.gif|Magic Hour|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Magic_Hour Raging Storm KHBBS.gif|Raging Storm|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Raging_Storm Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Category:Square Enix Category:Sword Users Category:Humans Category:Hero Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Protagonists Category:Knights Category:Good Characters Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Seven Guardians of Light Category:Afterimage Users Category:Hax Category:Tier 4